


Suit & Tie

by sanriocore



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, Doctor Leorio Paladiknight, F/M, Groping, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Rough Sex, Tiddie Fucking, hunter x hunter smut, leorio / reader - Freeform, leorio / reader smut, leorio has a big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanriocore/pseuds/sanriocore
Summary: the one where leorio makes up for lost time.
Relationships: leorio / reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 182





	Suit & Tie

the cool air that crept in from the opened slit of your window slid its hands all over your body greedily, and you shivered in return, pulling the blankets over your body as you tossed and turned in bed. 

you were lonely in the king sized bed, the empty space beside you seemingly growing larger and larger as the days went by. 

you couldn’t be angry at the feeling though, it was for a good reason. your boyfriend was a surgeon, you knew what you were signing up for when you agreed to be his girlfriend but you never realized how sad the nights were when it was just you and the pillow with his scent that was fading. 

you sat up straight, pulling the blankets along with you as you held yourself, your knees rising to a peak as you rested your arms against them, laying your head down while you sighed. you really really missed him. 

you grabbed his pillow, letting yourself dramatically topple over onto your side as you buried your face in it, sniffing it and letting what little of his scent was left into your senses. 

“mm,” you breathed out as your cheek rested against the soft material. “i miss you.” you murmured, sadness knitted into every word. 

after a few moments filled with longing for your boyfriend, you heard the door click open and you shot upwards, panic in your chest as the reflex to flee filled your body. 

your weary eyes fell upon the wondrous sight of leorio leaning against the door frame, briefcase in hand as he slowly slid his glasses down the slope of his nose. 

“hi baby,” he crooned and you squealed, shuffling on your knees to scoot closer to him as he walked towards you. 

he stood at the edge of the bed as you latched yourself onto him, grabbing his face and pulling him down to your level as you sponged his face with wet kisses. 

he laughed heartily, his hands gliding down your hips and to your ass as he pulled you closer. “i missed you, flower, so much,” he groaned, patting your bottom lovingly before he cupped your face. your pupils were dilated into hearts, as were his. 

he leaned in, connecting your lips and you sighed, relief spreading throughout your body as you tugged him down, your lips never once breaking apart as he fell down on top of you. 

his briefcase was long forgotten as one hand held your face, the other trailing up and down your sides slowly, allowing himself the pleasure of refamiliarizing his hands with your body once more. 

the wet noises of your lips pushed together filled the room, and it was a comforting and familiar sound the both of you enjoyed. your tongue peeked out from your lips, flicking over his before he opened his mouth and welcomed you in. 

he moaned against you, his hand coming up and squeezing your chest cheekily as one leg rested on one side of your thigh, the other between your legs. 

your body began to take over where your heavy mind left off, allowing your hips roll mindlessly, enjoying the way his toned leg was pressed flush against your pussy. 

“mm,” he verbalized quietly, noticing how reactive you were to him, causing his lips to break into a smirk against your skin. 

his cockiness only enhanced when he felt you dampen his slacks, the lust building within his chest was releasing like a gas, spreading all throughout his body and seeping into his bones as he collected every little breathless moan that escaped past your lips and into his own mouth. 

his hand went to caress your neck, fingers holding you still and admiring the way your skin felt to his as his lips tapered down your inviting flesh. 

he was breathing heavy, the air fanned out from his parted lips and greeted your pulse as he pressed gentle kisses all over your vacant and welcoming skin. 

“so, why are you all,” you panted, eyes rolling back into your head as he pressed his knee firmer against your pussy. “dressed up babe?” 

his eyes flickered back up to you as he kissed your chin. he rested his forehead against yours as his hands laid comfortably upon your hips. “i wanted to take you out, maybe have some dinner. make it up to you for being gone for so long,” he murmured quietly as he turned his head, kissing your cheek and trailing down the side of your throat. 

“ahhh,” you hummed in response, trying your best to acknowledge his replies but all you could focus on was the way the tip of his tongue ran down the side of your throat. 

“mm, why? you like what you see?” he teased, his voice lowering down a few octaves, and you shuddered, his tone carrying through the air like a slowed down record. you placed your hands on his chest, smiling at him as you nodded, your bottom lip coming between your teeth while your eyes scanned him up and down. “

the panes of light flowed out from the moon, the lovely beacon of luminescence itself paid you a visit, illuminating your skin and highlighting your cheekbones and leorio tilted his head, extinguishing a small breath of awe upon the vision laid before him. you seemed to be unaware of his admiration as you continued to speak. 

“i definitely do...and that sounds amazing baby but do you think we could maybe...reschedule? i just wanna spend time with you, just us.” you suggested gingerly, as one hand stayed on his chest, running up and down against the cool material as the other held his face. 

he grinned, craning his neck down to kiss your forehead as he sighed lovingly. 

“i had a feeling you’d suggest that. what with the way you’re rubbing your pussy against me,” he whispered, his teeth baring out against your pulse and you whimpered, thighs clenching over his knee as you tried to hide your face in his neck. 

his words shocked you, rendering you in a bashful silence as the blood rushed to your cheeks and plagued you with a giddy heat, but he never let up, especially since your body seemed to react well to his words as you only tightened your vice with your legs around his thigh harder. 

“you’re probably almost as desperate to be touched as i am to touch you.” he hummed, his hand slowly trailing towards your inner thighs. 

you whimpered, and he chuckled upon feeling your legs stiffen and tighten around him. the rumbling from his chest seeped into yours as the heat tickled your cheeks. “c’mon, speak up flower, i don’t wanna be the only one talking here...” he mumbled against your skin and you suspired quietly as your eyes fluttered shut. 

“touch me,” you broke out, hips bucking in pure need as your eyes glimmered into his. he stared down at you, eyes coming down in slits as he growled under his breath, moving towards you at a molasses pace. 

“god leorio please, i—oh,” you whimpered, feeling him retract his knee and replace it with his fingers. he pressed his fingers against your clit, pushing against the sensitive button as he hummed. “were you touching yourself before this or do i just make you this wet?” he prodded, lighting a flame to your cheeks and watching them burn with a proud look on his face as you groaned. 

“since when are you so cocky, mr. i came in my pants the first time i saw my girlfriend’s boobs?” you breathed out, your chest rising and falling rapidly as your boyfriend scoffed. “shut up.” he grumbled, burying his face in your neck and blowing raspberries. you broke out into a fit of laughter, playfully pushing at his chest as he laughed against your skin. 

“you were honored weren’t you,” he muttered and you stifled the giggle in the middle of your throat as you pressed your lips to his shoulder. “mhm.” you replied as you shut your eyes, a smile growing on your lips as he huffed. 

he flipped you around, and you yelped at the sudden force of action. he picked you up by your hips, causing you to lay on the pillow you were once holding, as your ass stood sheepishly in the air. 

he fiddled with the hem of your nightgown as you excitedly clenched and unclenched the pillow in your grasp. he pulled your nightgown over your hips, exhaling slowly as the shape of your ass hypnotized him. 

the cold air hit your bare skin and you gasped, burying your face in the pillow as leorio’s hands gripped your ass. “fuck, did i miss seeing this,” he mumbled to himself, admiring the dessert laid out just for him. 

he bunched up your panties, pulling them upwards, eliciting a sharp gasp from your lips as he tugged on it, causing the material to rub against your clit and expose the lips of your pussy. 

your eyebrows furrowed, lips falling open as you whined at his crude ministrations. 

“mm lookit you, like a little bunny just squirming around,” he posed, his words melting into a low drawled laugh as your hips swished from side to side, trying to create more friction for your clit. 

you were whimpering into the pillow, arching your back and pushing your ass towards him, and he smirked, continuing his actions just to watch you suffer a little. 

“leorio!” you whined, your fist hitting the mattress as you turned around and glared at him. he raised his eyebrows, looking at you from under his eyelashes as he tilted his head. 

“yes flower?” he posed and you scrunched your nose angrily. “stop teasing.” you ordered and he nodded, sucking in his cheek as he patted your ass. 

“hm,” he exhaled amusedly as he lowered himself down to your pussy. “as you wish my love.” he murmured before he pushed your panties to the side and dove in. 

his tongue delved straight into you, forcing your body to undergo tremors. your lips fell open, face plummeting straight back into the pillow as you rutted against his face. 

you shook under his hold, his hands coming up to grip your ass, as he moaned against you, his tongue slowly flickering up and down your slit before circling over your clit.

he’d focus on your clit, tracing it with the tip of his tongue before flattening it out and licking a bold stripe. he’d suck on it, puckering his lips over it and encasing it as his tongue slid up and down, giving your cunt a full, and eager taste. 

his cock was straining against his slacks but he paid it no mind, the sweet, heady taste of your pussy on his tongue was all he really cared about. 

you were a babbling mess, your hands were shoved under the pillow, holding it close to your face as you panted, your eyes watery and blurring your vision as all you could muster to annunciate was your 6’7 boyfriend’s name and incoherent sounds. 

he moaned against you, loudly, as one hand lifted in the air and came down, hard against your ass before gripping it, and wiggling it in his firm hold as his head shifted left to right, his tongue following his movements flush against your clit. 

he pulled off your pussy for a breath of air before rushing back down, almost as if he needed your cunt more than air itself. 

you were whining, pushing your pussy deeper into his face and he laughed against your wet flesh, gripping your ass and only pulling you in closer, encouraging you to keep using his face for your pleasure. 

“l-leorio,” you whined, your words shaky and elongated as you pushed your face against him harder. he hummed, slowly pulling off and groaning as a string of your arousal followed with him, decorating his lips. he unbuttoned his suit coat, and you watched him, craning your neck back with watery eyes as he licked his lips. 

he bent back down, flipping you over and onto your back before he grabbed your hips, pulling you towards him and chuckling when you yelped at the tug. 

“wait wait wait!” you giggled as he growled playfully, yanking your body up into the air and swinging your legs onto his shoulders. 

you were dangling above the bed, panting as his breath fanned over your pussy. he looked at you, your breasts in the air and tummy trembling as you covered your face. “what flower? you want me to stop?” he teased and your head shot up, shaking a hard no to his question and he smirked as he leaned into your pussy. 

“mm right that’s what i thought.” he murmured before he went back in. you sighed the instant his tongue was back on you, licking over your hole and flicking back up to your clit slowly. 

the focused intensity on your pussy was blinding as you threw your head back, the thought of falling back onto the bed was nowhere to be found in your mind, only a buzzing feeling took over as he circled over your clit with the pad of his tongue whilst he worked in a finger. 

you shuddered, wriggling your hips and he chuckled, kissing your pussy obnoxiously as he bucked his finger up against your g spot. “feel good?” he mumbled, kissing your inner thigh and you whimpered, nodding as you breathed in heavily. “really,” you swallowed down a moan, good.” 

he buried his face into you once more, any and all restraint he held before was gone as he ravaged you, eating you messily without a care; the way your pussy tasted and felt on his tongue and the way you whined when his nose brushed up against your clit was way too addictive for him to just turn down. 

your cheeks were kissed with tears as you outstretched your arms, gripping the edge of the bed as you rolled your hips into his mouth. “please please please,” you sobbed, his thumb rubbing circles over your clit as he swirled his tongue over your begging hole. 

he only hummed against you, knowing the vibrations added to his actions and you released a stretched out whine, your chest wracking with sobs as you shook violently, twitching as your hips bucked into his mouth. 

your eyes squeezed shut and filled your shielded vision with pure white as you panted in short heavy breaths. “mmmg, god,” you cried, unable to control your trembles as he gently nibbled your clit before rolling his tongue over it. you cried out, shaking your head as your breasts bounced with every movement you made while you came in his mouth. he growled, gripping your hips and pushing your cunt deeper into his mouth as he enveloped it fully, hungrily slurping you up as your eyes rolled to the back of your skull. 

he continued to lick as your body slowly fluttered back down to earth and you whimpered, squirming away from his eager mouth and he silently threatened you with a slap on your thigh. “mm i’m not done with you yet flower.” he grunted and you hiccuped, covering your face as you leaned your head back. 

he swirled over your clit, sucking down on it and rolling his tongue over it repeatedly before kissing the lips and over your hole, utterly obsessed with the slice of heaven presented for him. 

he thumbed your clit and you shook, wailing as you shimmied your hips away. it was too much pleasure and you couldn’t focus, you felt yourself slip into a dizzying white nirvana and couldn’t handle it. 

“please,” you hiccuped as you patted on his arms. “no more please i can’t take it,” you whined and he groaned, kissing your clit once more before he lowered you back onto the bed. you huffed in exhaustion, eyes barely being able to open as you laid there limp. 

he looked down at you, pecking your lips as he hovered above you. you raised your arms, forcibly, with every fiber of strength you could muster, to take off his glasses. 

he smiled down at you as you slowly removed them. you turned for a second to put them off to the side, only to feel a warm sensation upon seeing the loving look he gave you. he nudged his nose against yours, kissing the side of your lips as he sighed. 

“missed y’so much, missed having my girl around.” he murmured, his lips lazily pressing to your skin as little elongated chuckles left your mouth. 

“mm, i missed you more,” you exhaled tiredly as your hand trailed down his thigh. he raised a brow, his forehead against your temple as you inched towards his cock. 

“i also missed having this inside of me,” you whispered, cupping his crotch and he inhaled sharply, turning forward before he raised his head, one hand beside your head as the other held your hip. 

he slowly pushed his cock further into your hand, growling quietly as you palmed him. “my fingers could never fill me up like you could.” you continued, egging him on as he eyed you down, his cock growing harder upon seeing your long wet eyelashes adorn your pretty doe teared eyes, bitten lips that he knows, from experience, would look lovely wrapped around the head of his cock, and erect nipples pressing against your cute little night gown, and fuck, the way you looked at him while you rubbed his dick through his pants was enough for him to ram himself into you.

you’d like the stretch wouldn’t you, he thought to himself, starting to think back to how your tight pussy gripped him and he sighed, rolling his hips into your hand as he leaned on his elbow, coming closer to your face as he cupped your cheek. 

you looked up at him lovingly and he smiled, kissing the tip of your nose before his eyes flickered down to your breasts. he rose slightly, his palm holding him up as the other came to squeeze your chest. 

“how about i put my cock, right between,” he breathed out, running a line down the valley of your breasts as he leaned in. “here?” 

your eyes grew a size upon his request, your heart thrumming excitedly as a jolt of adrenaline shot down your clit. you nodded, your bottom lip coming between your teeth as a fox-like grin perked the side of your lips. 

“go ahead.” you whispered and he chuckled, pulling your nightgown up and over your head gently before he straddled you, exhaling lowly at the pretty thing laying beneath him. 

your shoulders curved inwards upon feeling the draft glide over your skin and he tsked when you tried to cover your chest shyly. he held your wrists, moving them away from your breasts as he shook his head. “cmon flower, don’t cover up on my account,” he murmured, kissing your collarbone before he lowered himself down to your breasts. 

you shuddered when you felt his warm tongue run over your nipple, sighing into the air as he encased his lips over it. 

he groaned, kneading the other breast while he sucked the other, giving both his attention. he flicked his tongue over the bud, worshipping every inch of the flesh as you whimpered at his ministrations. 

he switched over to the other one, playfully biting your nipple and chuckling when you yelped, arching your back and having him push you back down into the mattress. 

he released a breath of air before he slowly rose in the air, unbuckling his pants as you watched attentively and excitedly, the sound of belt clanking making you squirm. 

he fished his cock from out his pants, groaning once it was released. you instinctively licked your lips before you looked up at him, the heat trickled over your cheeks and over your nose bridge upon viewing his knowing smirk. 

“eager are we?” he poked, caressing your cheek, and you giggled, turning in his palm to kiss the space just below his thumb. “a tad.” 

he ran his thumb over your bottom lip before he settled himself between your breasts. you held a hand up, motioning for him to pause and he listened, watching in confusion before his eyes rolled back, a low groan leaving his lips as you spit in your hand to readily lube up his cock. 

he twitched in your hand, rolling his head forward as he ran his knuckles over your forehead. “you’re lust incarnate, ________ you know that right?” he opined and you giggled, pushing your chest upwards as your arms squeezed your breasts together. 

“i know...now,” you sighed, eyes narrowing down at him as you pushed your arms against your breasts teasingly, loving the way leorio’s breathing picked up at the sight. “are you gonna just sit there and stare and keep me waiting or are you gonna do something about it, mr. leorio?” 

he inhaled, licking his top lip before he bucked his hips between your breasts, thrusting hard and you gasped, your entire body jolting upon the rush of action and he chuckled, tilting his head as he began to move faster. 

he rolled his hips between your breasts, throwing his head back and groaning as you panted, the sight of it all turning you on as the seconds ticked by. 

he thumbed over your nipples, pinching them and laughing darkly whenever you’d whimper. “god, you’re so perfect.” he moaned, his hips pushing forward fluidly as he pushed your tits together. 

you soaked in his praise, feeling loved every time he spoke to you and you whined as the tip of his cock brushed against your bottom lip. 

you opened your mouth for him and he chuckled, pushing in the head of his cock into your mouth while he fucked your breasts. “my girl is too good to me,” he groaned as you swirled your tongue over the head of cock, your lips fully enveloping what you could while you slowly blinked up at him. 

“god, fuck, keep sucking me like that, yeah, yeah,” he grunted, thrusting a few more times before his hips stuttered, coming to a hard jolt and you moaned, sucking him harder as he came in your mouth, your cheeks bloomed as he praised you through heavy breaths, caressing your temple down to your cheek lovingly. 

he slowly pulled out and you sucked in a breath, panting as you looked up at him, smiling while you wiped the sides of your mouth. 

he grinned down at you, lowering himself so he could plant kisses all over your cheeks, the tip of your nose, all along the bridge of it and your forehead. 

you laughed lazily, your hands coming behind his neck as you pulled him down for a kiss. he moaned into your mouth, cupping your cheek as the other slid down your side and under your ass, squeezing the doughy flesh and pushing you up against his still erect cock. 

you gasped against his lips, your clit buzzing as he ground his hips into yours. 

“mm,” you whined, eyes pinched shut as he sucked on the side of your neck, lips warm and tongue hot and inviting as he licked over your pulse. “yes flower?” he mumbled against your skin and you breathed in heavily, as your legs trapped him in. “inside...mm, please?” you whimpered and he suspired longingly, kissing you where your neck meets your shoulder before he rested his forehead against your collarbone. 

he pushed your panties to the side, running his fingers up and down your slick pussy and groaning as he felt how soaked you were, feeling proud that he was the reason why. 

he rubbed your clit, collecting up your wetness and you whimpered, his squirming under his hold and he shushed you before he brought his fingers to his lips. he licked off your arousal and growled, as he placed his fingers to your lips. you obediently opened your mouth and enveloped him in, licking the pads of his fingers clean. 

he watched you as he aligned his cock at your entrance, before he slowly pushed in. your eyes widened and you moaned around his fingers as he hissed at the tightness that surrounded him. 

he pulled his fingers out, rubbing them against the sheets to dry them before he gripped your hips. he stilled, his chest rising and falling heavily as he scanned your face for any discomfort. “you okay, my love?” he whispered, his lips ghosting over your cheekbone, and you nodded, kissing the space between his ear and cheekbone as you panted. 

“more than okay, please move,” you whimpered and he didn’t hesitate to fulfill your pleas. 

he started to move, and you gasped, throwing your head back as the girth of his cock filled you pleasantly, the burn and stretch was something you’d always love, as the pain sprinkled in and meshed with the pleasure that came with it. 

he lifted one of your legs, and shifted around before he began to fuck your slick pussy, his hips rising in the air and coming down in earnest, as his cock pivoted deep into your tight hole, successfully pleasing your eager g-spot. 

you cried out with every thrust, your head lolling side to side as your breasts bounced with every harsh movement. 

he was grunting, the way your cunt gripped him and squeezed all around him was forcing him into tunnel vision, all he could focus on was your pretty pussy taking in his cock just right and the way your mouth gifted him the prettiest vocalizations did he’s ever heard. 

he pounded into you as his mouth latched into one of your breasts, sucking and rolling his tongue over your nipple as his hips never ceased to plummet down against yours. 

tears stained your cheeks and he kissed them, his lips trailing down your jawline and chin messily before he growled, sliding out your pussy, ignoring your pleas for him to not before he pulled you by your legs. 

you shrieked in shock as he flipped you onto your belly, your legs dangling off the side of the bed before he lifted one and placed it back onto the mattress. he ran his fingers up and down your slits, collecting the delicious wetness your pussy elicited, as he smirked at how you pushed your ass against him, needy for more of his touch. 

he quickly pulled away, slapping your ass and loving how it jiggled before he plunged back into your pussy, grunting darkly as you screamed in pleasure upon the intrusion. 

he impaled you on his cock over and over again, his fingertips pressing bruises into your hips as he brought you down onto his cock, making your ram yourself on it. 

you were sobbing at that point, heaving out his name and incoherent phrases and noises as you buried your face into the sheets beneath you. 

your clit rubbed wonderfully against the edge of the bed as the new position felt increasingly better, his cock felt heavier inside you and your hole gripped him in, the change of placement allowed you to take him in deeper and experience another burning stretch that made your eyes roll back. 

he knew you loved getting fucked with your ass in the air and your face smushed against the bed, he knew you loved to get manhandled and taken care of, letting yourself get fucked and used until you cum, but lucky for you, he enjoyed it as well. 

he bent down, rubbing your clit with vigor and you hiccuped, shaking your head into the mattress as you squeezed the foot of the bed frame. 

he rammed himself into you harder and harder as he kissed and bit your shoulder blade, licking a long stripe down your lower back before he came back up and leant into your ear. 

“yeah, how’s my girl feeling? you wanna cum?” he breathlessly groaned and you nodded, tears blurring your vision as you cried. “mmm, please please please?” you whimpered and he nodded, kissing your face messily as he bucked his hips into you, his fingers never letting up on your clit as you shook violently. 

you wailed, thrashing around as he pounded his cock into you and massaged your clit, the tandem actions forcing you into a blinding ecstasy and before you knew it you were panting, swallowing down as much air as you could as you came all over him, sobbing out his name and whining. 

he fucked you through it, rubbing your clit gently to ensure you came as hard as you possibly could. it was when you pushed your ass against him, dazed and nearly feral as you brought his hand around your throat that finally pushed him over the edge and made him cum. 

he held you in place, his head thrown aback as he pulled all the way out before ramming himself back in, and hard. you cried, jolting forward as he came, cursing and breathing heavily along with it. 

he slowly pulled out, shushing you as you whimpered from the loss. 

he picked you up and you instantly curled up into his arms. he kissed your forehead, holding you close to his chest as he laid back in bed. 

the bed was large but he laid in the middle and while you had all the space you needed and more, you stayed put in his arms. 

he held you tight, rubbing your back as he he pulled you on top of him. you laid atop him, tangling yourself with his limbs as you panted tiredly. 

hazily, you kissed the parts of his chest that were exposed as the tips of his fingers tapered up and down your spine. 

he kissed your shoulder, and the side of your neck, whispering soft and loving affirmations as you hummed, sleepily rejoicing in his delicate words of love. 

“don’t leave for so long again okay?” you murmured, exhaustion fully seeped into your body at that point, and he chuckled, yawning shortly after as he squeezed you. 

“i’ll try not to baby.”


End file.
